Blue moon
by gaaraxD
Summary: Que tan dificil es continuar como siempre cuando estuvieron a punto de casarse. Que tan dificil es decir que en verdad sientes eso que negaste sobre todas las cosas. xDDDD. EL titulo es por una canción de Sinatra.
1. A traves de mi

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad unica de la inigualable Rumiko Takahashi  
Esta es una historia sin fines de lucros,de un fan para fans. xD

I. A traves de mi.

Blue Moon...  
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own.  
Frank Sinatra

Pero mientras tanto...Tiempo fuera!!

Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome corrian rumbo a la preparatoria Furinkan. A diferencia de otras tantas mañanas,  
no peleaban.Se observaban furtivamente como queriendo decir algo.  
El chico de ropas chinas mantenía el equilibrio con la mochila a cuestas.Hubiese querido bajar por donde la chica  
del pelo azul, y detenerle el paso, despues...¿Que diablos estaba pensando?  
Un guerrero no podia hacer esas cosas.Pero el mutismo entre los dos estaba carcomiendose todo.  
Por otro lado la chica Tendo,miraba a su prometido -casi esposo el dia anterior- queriendo no ser descubierta.  
Divisaron la entrada.Si llegaban tarde los castigarian cargando baldes de agua,estarian solos,en un inmeso laberinto  
de emociones.En el fondo lo querian.Pero si llegaban a tiempo pudiera ocurrir algo peor.

Tan repentino habíaa sido el anuncio del casamiento entre los dos, que Akane no pudo platicarle a nadie  
los acontecimientos de Jusenkio,de la lucha entre Safron y su prometido.Lo que habia escuchado de la boca  
de este cuando la creyó muerta sostenidola en brazos.Ranma... él...  
Sayuri y Yuka estarian ansiosas de saber porque motivo aceptaban el matrimonio:  
-Siempre supimos que ustedes terminarian juntos!  
Akane ya imaginaba sus reacciones,como la molestaríaan. Le provocaba algo de risa.  
-Ustedes siempre lo negaron!!; Son una pareja perfecta!!. ¿Ranma besa bien? ...  
-Es una lastima que no pudieramos llegar a tiempo.  
Pero esa era la única reacción que la alegraba.Las demas,las murmuraciones,las miradas, la presencia de aquellos y aquellas  
que habian interrumpido la ceremonía - Ukyo y Shampoo lanzando proyectiles contra ella en traje de novia; las victimas de la maldición  
de las pozas peleando por el Nannichuan en un contenedor tradicional de Sake para celebrar al final de la boda,Nabiki Tendo recibiendo  
beneficio monetario por las invitaciones,Ranma siendo perseguido por Kuno cuando se convirtió en chica por sucesos de la pelea- era demasiado.  
Y demasiado hermoso era creer que se casaríaan tan facilmente.  
Aunque Ranma hubiese negado que gritó que le amaba,llorando, y no fuese capaz de aceptarlo frente a ella,no se habia negado  
(en términos de Ranma claro está,refunfuñaando) a la boda.

Algo quedaba claro para Akane.Las cosas para ellos dos siempre serían muy difíciles.

Llegados al salón de clases Ranma buscó refugio en su frialdad de siempre.Había querido evitar cualquier molestia por Akane,  
pero cuando vió el mar de curiosos que los esperaban (como aquella primera vez en que la peliazul luchó contra los pretendientes  
que pedian una cita,y él la miró batirlos con una brutalidad de gorila) la cargó y con dos grandes saltos llegó a las escaleras del piso  
en que les correspondia la clase.  
-Gracias. Fue lo unico que ella le dijo.

Sayuri y Yuka habian sacado a Akane del salón para abrazarla.Pronto las amigas,eran un enjambre.  
Akane no se veía molesta ;cosas de mujeres se dijo el chico de la trensa.Miraba la ventana.Un codazo le llego y no supo esquivarlo.  
-Hola mi querido Ranma- Eran Hiroshi y una actitud de broma querian hacerlo hablar de Akane.  
En sus ojos se leia: En verdad ibas a casarte pillo!  
Y encima con la que siempre nos negaste.  
Ranma no tenía ánimos para pelear con ellos.Pronto lo notaron.  
Se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir.Esperaban un berrinche clásico:  
yo no podría sentir algo asi por una marimacho sin atractivo como ella- un sonrojo del chico.  
-Oye ranma-dijo Hiroshi-perdonanos,creo que sabemos porque estas así.  
-No es nada.En serio.Solo estaba pensando.  
Lo que no les dijo es que no queria voltear en su dirección. Miss Hinako y Ukyo Kounjy acababa de entrar al lugar.

-Mi querido Ranma!  
La espátula relucía tras el cabello castaño de U-chan,que se movia en dirección del nombrado.

-Akane es perfecta para ser su prometida...Yo soy demasiado mayor para él...le gustan las artes marciales...se van a llevar bien.

-Akane que bueno que recapacitaste,yo el rayo azul de Furinkan soy el único digno de ser tu esposo.

-Ranma no querer a chica violenta,Ranma si querer Shampoo.

-Asi que si quieres volver a la normalidad fututo yerno y obtener las píldoras del fenix,debes de casarte con mi nieta.

-Ranma mi amor jojojojojo en el fondo tu sabes que la rosa negra,Kodachi Kuno,es la unica que puede hacerte feliz.

-Saotome como pudiste,Akane tiene que ser mia.Hice los mejores echizos con muЯecos que sИ para evitar que pasara.

-Asi que firmamos a tu madre una promesa: que serias el mejor artista marcial masculino de tu generaciСn o sino nos hariamos el seppuku.

Ranma estaba absorto entre tantas cosas.Akane...que bonita se veia en el vestido de novia.  
Asi que cuando Ukyo le saludo, le movió las manos sobre el rostro.Ranma no se movió un centímetro.  
-Hoy no U-chan.Estoy algo molesto.  
Ukyo se alejo sintiéndose un poco triste.

Akane observaba a traves del enjambre.  
Tenemos que hablar.Tengo que decirle como me siento ,o nos vamos a volver locos.  
-Tenias un hermoso vestido Akane.  
El enjambre continuaba zumbando hasta que Hinako amenazó con la técnica de Happosai.

En el descanso,Akane tomó la iniciativa.Buscar a Ranma.  
Pero no estaba con Hiroshi y Daisuke.Quizá con Ukyo,pero rehusó buscar con ella.La brújula de ranma era siempre el estómago.  
Asi que fue a la cafetería.Sin respuesta.Akane estaba algo desesperada,metió las manos en las bolsas de su uniforme escolar.  
Un papel amarillo estaba ahi,¿desde cuando:  
-Te espero en el techo,junto al reloj.

La menor de las Tendo visitaba siempre ese lugar cuando se sentia triste.Ahi,solo sin interrupciones.Viendo Tokyo en su esplendor.  
era genial.  
Ahora un chico de ropas chinas estaba recargado sobre la protección del techo.Sintió una presencia detrás.  
Desde el dia anterior la joven pareja no habia hablar.Era algo inconsiente.Tras el desorden de las peleas,el destrozo de la casa Tendo  
y su rearreglo les habia llevado lo que restaba del dia.Cuando por fin,muy noche un poco de la calma habia regresado Shoun los reunió  
para anunciarles que suspenderíaan todo hasta que pudiesen reorganizarse,ellos comenzaron a culparse.  
Fueron a dormir molestos uno con el otro.Siempre pensando uno en el otro

-¿Cuando pusiste esto en mi bolsa?  
-Cuando te cargué por la mañana boba.  
-Eres un grosero,desconsiderado...  
Ranma la interrumpió.  
-Perdona. Es ... la costumbre-dijo sonriendo,su mirada se poso en los ojos de la chica.

-A decir verdad yo...yo nunca puedo decir lo que quiero. No es algo fácil de decir Akane asi que escucha.  
Lo diré solo una vez. Yo... bueno yo...Quiero disclparme.

Ranma miraba el suelo mientras ponía juntas las yemas de los dedos pulgar,medio y anular extendienlos.Un gesto que Akane reconocía.  
Estaba apenado y era por algo que nacía por su iniciativa, esto no era fácil de conseguir.

-He estado pensado esto desde hace mucho.Pero desde ayer...es que siemplemente que ya no puedo contenerlo.  
Akane estaba extrañanda.

-Desde que mi padre decidió que el entrenamiento se suspendía,y llegamos a Nerima.  
No has tenido una vida tranquila.Ni tú,ni tu familia. Parece que soy un imán de personas locas.  
Cada día hay un tonto que busca pelea por algo que hicimos,una prometida prometida-Ranma tenia la cabeza baja.  
-Ni tu ni yo somos responsables del compromiso.Es cosas de nuestros padres. Y has estado en riesgo muchas  
veces por cosas que tienen que ver conmigo y con ese compromiso...simplemente no merezco todo eso.  
Ayer pudo pasar algo lo impredecibles que son esas locas. Recuerda que destrozaron la casa  
donde mamá nos llevó cuando descubrió la maldición.

El chico de la trenza permaneció en silencio.Akane sonrió.

-Perdón por todas esas cosas.Pero hay algo más.

Entonces Ranma puso sus manos en los hombros de Akane y dijo:

-Yo soy un guerero.Y me es dificil expresar lo que siento Akane.-Ranma miraba el suelo Gracias.  
Tu... tu eres la única persona que nunca me obliga a nada.Y mal o bien..siempre has creido en mi...- Akane estaba perpleja.  
Yo siempre he querido ser honesto contigo,yo soy un bobo,pero quiero que mires a traves de mi un dia...  
se que soy desconsiderado,bobo,ególatra, puedo llegar a ser odioso pero yo... yo ...Acerca de ayer...  
Quiero que sepas que no soy así.Y ayer estaba nervioso y no pude decirte que..

-Ranma- Akane interrumpió.  
Tomo con una mano la cara de Ranma y dijo:  
-Si estuviera molesta con la vida que llevo.Lo sabrías.Por favor mira a travez de mi y dime que piensas.

Entonces los ojos de Akane y Ranma se cruzaron en una mirada infinitamente larga,  
y ellos disminuian el espacio que existia entre sus cuerpos.Y entonces sus cuerpos permanecieron cerca,Akane abrazó a Ranma oprimiendo su cabeza contra el pecho,  
poco a poco los cuerpos buscaron las bocas.

En ese mismo instante 5 voces dijeron al unísono:  
-Qué significa esto Ranma Saotome.


	2. La distancia entre los dos

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad unica de la inigualable Rumiko Takahashi.  
Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro,de un fan para fans

II La distancia entre los dos.

-Que significa esto Ranma Saotome.

Cinco voces rompieron el breve silencio entre la pareja.La escena paro de momento.Entonces el chico apreto el puño derecho,con la cabeza baja y se detuvo en el abrazo.Akane fue quien levanto la mirada primero,era una bella chica en uniforme escolar azul, y sus profundos ojos azules contrastaban con el enojo que le invadía en eso momento.

- Ellos. ¿Porque siempre tienen que ser ellos?

Podria ser que el jamas se atreviera... que el no la buscara mas,era un momento unico.Si lo hacian expresar que estaba haciendo,Ranma seguro haria uno de sus comentarios sarcasticos sobre el marimacho sin atractivo,la fea chica con cocina letal.Akane montaria en colera,sacaria el maso,Ranma volaria por los aires de Nerima.La maldita rutina,la que los estancaba.Tampoco el chico de la trenza estaba feliz.  
En Ryugenzawa, Ranma hizo de tripas corazon para soportar una escena.No es que un guerrero experimentado no hubiera sorteado los menesteres del dolor.Los multiples y alocados entrenamientos del señor Saotome forjaron en el chico un animo de hierro,un orgullo por no aceptar la derrota sin dar el maximo de si.Pero este tipo de dolor era diferente.En ese entonces Akane paro la pelea entre Shinosuke y Ranma.  
El animo de este recibio un fuerte golpe.El pensamiento en el guerrero de ropas chinas podia resumirse en breves palabras: ella no sentia nada por el,preferia al combatiente del platipus gigante.  
Mas la suerte habia favorecido a la joven pareja.Regresaban a casa juntos. El chico quiso que la mano de Akane y la suya se tomaran por asi eran paran las que siempre fue pesimo.

Ranma recordaba ese instante por momentos.Por miedo habia retenido sus palabras. ¿Miedo exactamente a que? Estaban a kilometros de Tokyo.La probabilidad de que un bumbury,un liston de gimnasia o un okonomiyaki explosivo le cerrara la boca era ridicula.Tampoco estarian el señor Tendo,ni el panda para correr abrazandolos gritando ¡boda!.Nabiki no sacaria provecho de las fotos viendolos caminar de la mano.  
Este era un momento perfecto. Si como se excuso a si mismo,decir nada era mejor que hacerlo y provocar la ira de la chica mejor guardaria silencio,pero tambien queria saber que fue todo eso de alla atras.No se habia quedado con el guardian del bosque de las bestias por un motivo,por ...¿el? . Al menos podria decirle que se sentia feliz de volver con ella.Que se callara lo del viaje que penso empreder para no verla jamas.Lo de ser mas amable y protegerla de cualquier cosas peligrosa.Que se fueran al demonio todas esos discursos impropios de un artista marcial digno de respeto.Pero Ranma no podia romper la distancia entre los dos. Y ahora camiban juntos, y mientras el estaba un poco abatido.  
En el tren de regreso a Tokyo Akane durmió,abranzadose al prometido en el sueño y en la vida real,mientras el Ran-chan veia el anochecer sobre el paisaje.  
En el fondo supo que recordaria ese dia.Una luna enorme acompañaba al tren como vigia.

-Esto tiene que parar ahora- Pensó Akane.

Sobre la torre del reloj de Furinkan,un chico con espada de Kendo,uno con una sombrilla roja y con fornidos brazos.Una chica de bella figura con una espátula gigante en la espalda,otra chica en un letordo aguamarina mordiendo una rosa de las que solo crecen en el reino de los muertos y una de ropas chinas con bumburys en mano amenazaban con pose de pelea. 

Tatewaki Kuno fue arremetio en seguida.

-Akana amor mio,yo te liberare de las garras de Saotome!

Kuno corrria empuñando la espada de Kendo contras el chico.Ranma en un estado de inconciencia,lo esquivo con dos movimientos y lo deposito en el suelo de una patada.Mantenia la mirada baja.

Dos de las prometidas tomaron el ataque al mismo tiempo por su parte.

-No te saldras con la tuya Akane.

Shampoo y Kodachi bajaban a rapida velocidad.La chica Tendo esquivo el primer ataque de Kodachi,aplicando fueza sobre su piernas para saltar mas de lo normal,y el segundo a manos de Shampoo con el bumbury haciendo un mortal hacia atras.Mal moviento,ahora estaba en el filo de la proteccion del balcon,imediatamente las dos prometidas reiniciaron la embestida,pero la peliazul no habia tenido oportunidad de reaccionar.Recibiria los ataques en la cara y el abdomen.De ser asi caeria desde el reloj.En ese instante la figura de Akane desaparecia en el aire y Saotome tambien.

Ranma habia salvado a su prometida de los ataques de las dos locas.La sostenia con el brazo alrededor de la cadera.

-¿Estas bien Akane?

-Si,eso creo.

-Quita tus sucias manos de Akane. Esta vez Ryoga arremetía.Ukyo lo detuvo con la espatula antes de que diera el tercer paso.

-Espera Ryoga.Esto no me gusta.Ran-chan acutúa raro desde la mañana.

Ryoga quitó la espatula de un golpe y se dirigo hacia Ranma que ponia a Akane de pie. Ranma por fin levantaba la vista y gritaba a los demas:

- !!!!! Estoy harto ¡¡¡¡¡ - Estaba verdaderamente furioso. El aura de batalla de Ranma era visible y estaba estallando.

-Dejenos vivir un dia en paz. Estoy cansado de estas estupidas peleas sin sentido. ¿No les basto ayer?.  
...Y...Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a poner en peligro la vida de Akane... si uno de ustedes se atreve a poner un solo dedo sobre Akane -posaba su mirada sobre Shampoo y Kodachi-  
Pagaran con sus vidas.

Nadie se movio. Ryoga que se disponia a atacar solo miro a Akane estaba perpleja por la actitud de Ranma.Ella tambien estaba molesta.Pero una amenaza de ese tipo.

-Vamonos Akane.

Bajaron las escaleras y desaparecieron pronto de la vista de los otros cuatro.Kuno habia sido noqueado en el primer asalto y no tenia idea en donde estaba.

-¿Aiya preferir chica violenta?

-Ukyo miraba la escalera fijamente...parece que la batalla estaba perdida,y nisiquiera habia peleado. Akane era una oponente,en el amor, sumamente fuerte.

.Parece... que hemos perdido no es asi Ukyo-Dijo Ryoga

Visiblemente molesto caminaba Ranma sin mirar a su prometida,Akane le seguia de cerca,iba de vuelta al salón.  
Ella estaba preocupada y feliz a la vez. Ella le importaba mucho a Ranma.Cada vez era mas notorio lo mucho que el se preocupaba.

-Akane..

-Si...

-Perdoname...yo... es solo que estoy harto.

Akane miraba justo al suelo.

-Yo..tambien estoy harta Ranma.

-Akane...¿podrias dejarme hacer algo que quedo pendiente?

Akane sonrio para si,se hizo la desentendida.

-¿Qué?

-Esta tarde de regreso a casa...dejame acortar una distancia.

.Ranma entro al salón rapidamente.Akane no entendio a que se referia.


	3. Una conversacion nocturna

III Un convesación nocturna (Sin palabras tras el salto)

_Los personajes de Ranma son de la amadisima,grande,genial,excelsa,maestra Rumiko Takahasi.  
Esta historia es solo para entretener, sin fines de lucro._

Tras el encuentro en la azotea el dia habia sido de los mas normal para los chicos de la preparatoria Furinkan.

Las amigas de Akane comprendian que algo importante pasaba de Ranma hacia su prometida y decidieron no presionar de nuevo,ni dejar que nadie mas lo hiciera. Hiroshi y Daisuke eran vigilados constantemente que hasta las auras de batalla de las féminas del salón les salia al paso, ante los comentarios hacia Ranma.  
Ukyo tambien era mirada con un poco de rencor.

Ellas pensaban que recibiria su merecido. El chico nisiquiera le dirigió la palabra.

La barrera de las chicas era perfecta a que pudiera acercarse a ella, pero de ser en verdad eso lo que sucediera pensaban (acertadamente) no seria en la escuela,pero al menos darles un respiro psicologico les ayudaria para aclarar la mente,pero morian de la curiosidad.

-¿Y si va a declararsele? - Yuka era la voz de las amigas de Akane.

- ¡Si! xDDD Por fin van a actuar como una pareja normal.

-Recuerden que solo es un tiempo extra.

Ranma no puso atención a la clases del dia.

-Te veias tan varonil con tu traje,hijo. Tan buen semblante masculino, en ese aspecto no tengo ninguna queja de lo que tu padre hizo contigo. He de confesarte que tienes mucha suerte. Akane es una hermosa. ¿Notaste como se veía en el vestido de novia? Seguramente serás muy feliz.Fue una lastima que el vestido quedase estropeado por la batalla. Llevabamos meses planeandola. Pero basta ya, me has dejado hablar por horas, ¿ No hay nada que quieras decirme?

Por el suelo de cuarto se veían los tres futones entre la oscuridad. Una katana enfundada en el costado derecho de Nodoka, marcando distancia entre el panda que dormía profundamente y la mujer, sobresaltaba ante una luz azul y profunda que entraba por la ventana.

- Vamos hijo. No te reprenderé. También es un comportamiento varonil sacar todo lo que se lleva dentro. ¿ No te lo dijo tu padre? Ser honesto con uno mismo es algo que un artista marcial debe saber. Es de los mas complicado, no se aprende mas que viviendo. Las mujeres somos capaces de resistir y callar las cosas. Somos mas sabias que los hombres. Pero puede irte matando poco a poco por dentro. mirame a mi,sufrí mucho tiempo porque no estabas a mi lado... No es nada malo aceptar derrotas, ni sentirse abatido.

La mujer girpo el cuerpo hacia donde estaba Ranma.Aparentemente dormido. Puso su mano en la espalda del chico con suavidad. Luego puso su frente recargada en su hijo.En la casa de los Tendo todo era silencio. Era un contraste con todo lo que habia sucedido en el dia.

- No es nada mamá.

- Eres tan malo para mentir como yo.

- ¿Sabes porque aceptó Akane casarse conmigo?

- . Soun fue quien habló con ella. dijo que tenia un as bajo la manga, pero puedo decirte que ella esta en...

-Solo fue por el Naniichuan.Para que aceptaran entregarmelo.Soun le propuso que seria un regalo de bodas

-Ignoraba todo eso. No lo hubiera permitido. Plan de esos dos seguramente.

- ¿Mamá?

El de la trenza hablaba en un tono somnoliento.

-¿ Crees... que aceptó solo por liberarme de la maldición...? Yo no hubiera querido casarme... ella no...no habria sido feliz... si era solo por esa razón.

Nodoka abrió un poco los ojos. Conocia a su vástago. Estaba sincerandose.

-Ella no se casaría con un fenómeno como yo , que aceptara a cambio del agua, es la prueba...

- No lo creo. Akane te quiero mucho. Se nota. No seas tonto hijo. Akane no estaba sacrificando su felicidad por la tuya. Ella será feliz si tu lo eres. Quiere hacerte feliz. Quiero serlo contigo.

Nodoka no notó el sonrojo de Ranma.Sonrió.

-¿Porque me haces la pregunta? Si no estas seguro de que sea la respuesta, puedes preguntarselo a Akane.No armes pelea. No la insultes, ni te dejes llevar como siempre.Te llevaras una grata sorpresa si aprendes a escuchar a tu prometida.Se que fue presionarlos mucho lo de la boda. Pero es solo cuestion de tiempo entre ustedes. En el fondotu sientes algo por Akane.Puedes negarmelo todo lo que quieras, mas debes ser honesto contigo.

Nodoka abrazó a su hijo con ambas manos.

- Ranma hay algo mas que quisiera preguntarte después de todo. Hablé con ella, y noté algo que la hacia muy feliz. Solo he visto esa sonrisa cuando haces algo verdaderamente bueno.

Puede que hay algo que no nos contaran de Jusenkyo. ¿Me equivoco?

Ranma volteo sus ojo a la ventana. Una enorme luna se asomó a la ventana.

"Nunca me habia sentido tan solo. Dos veces. Crei que la perdiá dos veces...Me quedaba sin sueños,si nadie que me perteneciera..."

Largo silencio en el cuarto.

-Genma me ha contado algunas cosas. No tiene los recuerdos claros, por una especie de hechizo que hicieron caer sobre él los tipos del Monte Fenix. Se honesto conmigo. Por favor.

--

Entonces los dos caminaban de regreso a casa.

Ahora no se aparecian los psicoticos de constumbre.

El chico de la trensa no hablaba.La peliazul se dedicaba a observarle.Ahora no trataba de disimularlo.Veia su cabello negro moviendose de un lado a otro.Sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cabeza.Él estaba absorto viendo hacia el o era habitual este iba equilibrandose en la barandilla verde que servia como proteccion al canal de aguas de la ciudad.

-No me gusta que estes asi.Di algo.molestame...lo que sea. -La menor de las Tendo rompio el silencio de la caminata.

"te quiero...no me gusta verte asi" Ranma penso si eso podria ser entendido de esa forma. Ahora era su turno. Seguro los psicoticos habituales no se acercarian tras el encuentro matinal.

- Kawaiikune.

Ranma le sonrio.Akane tambien sonrió. Bajo de un salto mortal hasta la acera.

Sin decir nada, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y la presionó contra su cuerpo de una forma muy suave.

Akane en shock por unos segundos,rsin palabras.Respondió el abrazo segundos mas tarde.

- Ranma...

-Yo... akane... yo... disculpame...

El chico estaba echo un tomate.

- No volverá a pasar...

Akane no respondió y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Quiero hablar contigo.No aqui.

-Si.

-¿Te parece si lo hablamos de noche?

Se separaron entonces

_Hola de nuevo!! Disculpen disculpen disculpen!! Me tarde demasiado en actualizarlo y ahora escribi muy poco.  
Estuve ahogado de trabajos y tareas horripilantes que me da cosa pensar de nuevo en ellas. Bueno, este es el primer fic que subí, aunque empece otros. Me es dificil continuarlo porque las escenas,  
jojo me dan mucho por pensarlas, y no quiero decir mas que lo justo. Siempre pense que el tiempo tras la no boda seria terrible, pero decidi pensarlo mas para Ranma que para Akane. Ojala y les guste.  
En el siguiente, veran porque lleva la cancion de sinatra._

_Muchas gracias a quienes dejan sun reviews._

_GaaraxD_


	4. Ahora no vas a poder negarlo

_Los personajes son de Rumio Takahashi-sama y de los que ella les vendio las lincencias. Esto va sin fines de lucro._

IV Ahora no vas a poder negarlo.

-Tadaima

Akane se descalzó en la entrada. Kasumi tras un rato

salió a recibirlé.

Como siempre su hermana mayor estaba vestida con un delantal

y se ocupaba en las labores de cocina.Sonriente.

Era linda como un sol.

Akane admiraba de su hermana la paciencia y dedicación que

tenia para con su familia. A la muerte de su madre la chica

asumió totalmente el rol de mujer de la casa. El rol de madre

para Nabiki y Akane. Kasumi les dió el apoyo y las fuerzas necesarias para salir

adelante. Era una mujer muy fuerte y segura de si. No había

sido vista llorar desde el día en que su madre murió.

A la menor de las Tendo le hubiese gustado un poco de esa

seguridad para si.

-Hola Akane. La comida estará lista en un poco.

Kasumi secaba sus manos en el delantal blanco que tenia puesto

un falda larga falda morado y una blusa amarilla con decorados

de flores.

-Gracias hermana.

Kasumi hizo el cuerpo de lado para distinguir si Akane estaba

acompañada. Fue inútil. Ranma no estaba con ella. No era raro

pensó. Seguro que el día de hoy era el peor en muchos

de la vida alocada que llevaban. Esta era una oportunidad que

Kasumi quería.

Nuevamente asumía el rol de mujer en la casa.

A pesar de que no era la única a cargo de la familia -pues

Nodoka le ayudaba en el organización de la casa y los

quehaceres del día- si era la única que podría escuchar a

Akane en ese momento (aparte de Ranma). Nabiki

trataría seguramente de sacar provecho de lo que Akane tuviese

que opinar de los acontecimientos de la no boda.

Sabía ademas que Akane no podría sincerarse totalmente

con la madre de su prometido por pena.

- ¿No ha venido Ranma contigo hermana?.

-No Kasumi. Ha tenido algo que hacer.

-Bien. Mis padres estan jugando al shogi cerca del estanque y

Nabiki no ha vuelto aún. Nodoka-sama está terminando en la

cocina. ¿Te importaría si hablamos un momento en tu cuarto?

- Hermana...

- Es importante.

--

-Ayer hermana. Te veias muy hermosa. Se que a mamá le hubiese

gustado verte vestida de esa forma. Eres muy parecida a ella.

Debes estar confudida por todo lo que sucedió ayer.

Sabía que el tio Genma y papá tendrian algo entre manos.

Actuaron extraño durante días.

Y no son los únicos culpables. Nabiki y yo te dejamos este papel de

prometida cuando Ranma y su padre vinieron a vivir a con nosotros.

Muchas veces han pasado por mi cabeza detener todo esto.

Me preocupo por ti hermana. Aunque se que no soy la única persona.

(aquí la mayor guiñó el ojo) Ranma es un chico lindo.

Akane miró a su hermana mayor.

- Vamos vamos Akane, no pienses cosas. Jamás tendría un interés por él.

Kasumi sonrió a su hermana menor.

-Me divierto mucho viendo como es tu vida ahora. Has cambiado mucho.

Te veo rabiar, sonreir, llorar,soñar y siempre es al lado de Ranma. Cuando

papá me dijo que habias aceptado casarte fui muy feliz hermana.

Sé que el porque de tu cambió repentino en esa decisión no era solamente

el que él dejara su maldición , nunca antes habias estado tan segura de tí y me alegra.

Nodoka-sama ha coincido conmigo en que algo pasó en Jusenkyo. Algo fuerte.

Que han decidido no contar. Lo respeto hermana.

Sabes, nunca te lo he dicho,cuando regresaron de Ryugenzawa se respiraba algo diferente en

su relación. Un minúsculo cambio, uno de esos que solo las mujeres somos capaces

de ver. Ranma dejó de pelear contigo por unos dias y te miraba de forma dulce y protectora.

Los observaba cuando servia el arroz en la cena. Eran sonrisasa de cómplices.

He querido una vida así para mi. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo en casa.

Cocino, veo tv. Leo libros. Es algo aburrido a veces.

Pero una vida emocionate y apasionada como la tuya hermana, con aventuras, peleas,

chicas peleando por el amor del hombre que solo tiene ojos para mi y siempre saliendo victoriosa batalla tras

batalla.Esa segura que sería interesante.

Las dos hermanas reían.¿ Kasumi en el lugar de Akane? Con peleas, alocados artistas marciales,

retos la mayor parte del dia y a toda hora. Con desplantes de celos y furia. Sería digno de verse.

-Onee-chan. Que recuerde esa vida no es tan solitaria. ¿No es desde hace un mes que has tenido

citas con el doctor Tofú?

De nuevo echaron a reir.

-No hablamos de mi Akane. El doctor me ha invitado a salir porque se iba de Nerima por un tiempo.

Ha sido requerido en otra ciudad y ahi mismo tomará clases para mantenerse al día en la medicina.

Me ha dado mucha risa siempre las cosas que hace. Cuando le hablo.Se porta como otra persona

y usa el agua para regar sus plantas sobre si mismo. Fue una lastima que no pudiera

venir a la boda.

Volviendo al tema.No debes preocuparte de las otras chicas. Ni Ukyo, ni Shampoo ni Kodachi son mejores

que tu. Quiza su estilo de pelea es algo mas experimentado. Y quizá su cocina sea un tanto mejor que

la tuya. Pero eso puede cambiar con algo de práctica y ayuda de tu hermana xD. Eres una rival

demasiado fuerte para ellas ¿lo sabes? A pesar de no estar atado a ti, mas que por la palabra

de su padre, él jamas a preferido estar con ellas. Bueno de ves en cuando su egolatría lo hace

comportarse como un tonto. ¿Recuerdas la ocasión de la doble joya? No quería perder sus

dotes de conquistador sin mover un dedo. Nodoka me ha dicho que el tio Genma fue guapo en su epoca de juventud,

y tenia actitudes parecidas. Sin embargo el siempre le dió el lugar de esposa. Al contrario de lo que podiamos

pensar, el tio Genma siempre amo a Nodoka. Pero tal y como Ranma, fue incapaz de aceptarlo por mucho

tiempo.

Ranma por su parte es incapaz de tomar la iniciativa con una chica. Pero hermana...

contigo la ha tenido en varias veces. Solo que les hemos interrumpido. Recuerdas cuando la pelea con Mikado y Asuza,

cuando tenias a Do-chan, en la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Cuando en la pelea con Ryoga fue a darte disculpas.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo hermana. El amor los alcanzará.No desesperen. Seguramente estarán juntos.A ustedes los une algo

mas que el compromiso... ambos estan enamorados.Fuertemente.

Las mejillas de Akane se tornaron coloradas.

-Siempre podras contar con tu hermana Akane. Era todo lo que quería decirte. La proxima vez. Los únicos

que podrán detener la boda serán sus miedos.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron.

--

Ranma acompañó a casa a Akane despues de la escuela, quería asegurarse que nadie atentaría contra su prometida

y seguro que en casa de los Tendo nadie de los locos de costumbre se pararía por un buen tiempo. El había dejado claro

su molestia. Los demas siempre tomaban una decisión por él. A excepción de Akane.Akane...

Le dijo que regresaría en un rato. Un asunto llamó a Ranma.

--

Cuando la comida fue servida Ranma había regresado al dojo. Los Tendo y los Saotome estaban reunidos en la mesa.

El comportamiento de Genma cambió de súbito cuando su esposa se unió al Tendo-Saotome-gumi. La katana de la señora,

no permitia los aborazados deseos por comida del chico y su padre. Se comportaban a la altura ahora.

La conversación no era en torno de la boda. Habían recibido una carta del doctor Tofú esa misma tarde.

Saludaba a todo y en especial a Kasumi. Estaba metido en congresos de medicia y quiropratía. Sus estudios cobraron

importacia cuado hizo contacto con un doctor de Okinawa. Le iba muy bien.

-Ohh querida Kasumi. El doctor es muy diferente cuando no estas enfrente. Puede decir mas de tres palabras coherentes.

Nodoka habia hecho reir a todos y Kasumi estaba bastante avergonzada.

- ¿Que más dice la carta Nabiki? - Akane miró a su hermana que leía la carta ante todos.

"El clima en esta ciudad es muy bueno. Sin embargo extraño Nerima y su gente. ¿Como están los pequeños

Akane y Ranma? Espero que bien, ambos son fuertes y decididos con un gran caracter. Lamento no haberme despedido

de todos. Pero no he tenido el tiempo suficiente ...el viaje..."

-¿El tiempo suficiente? -Nabiki tenia toda la mala intención en los ojos.-¿Sabes si se despidió de alguein Onee-chan?

Kasumi estaba con la cabeza baja algo apenada de nuevo.

Ranma que estaba atendo a la conversación y también a los movimientos de Akane dejo caer los palillos cerca de la posición

de la chica en la mesa. Cuando Akane alargó la mano para darselos, recibio una nota pequeña en sus manos. Disimuló perfecta-

mente.

--

"Blue moon".

Akane ahora estaba es su habitación. Era todo lo que la nota decía. Ella había pensado en el significado.El lugar preferido de Ranma para pensar

era indudablemente el tejado. Ranma quería verla en el tejado en la noche. Cuando todos estuvieran dormidos seguro ellos podrian hablar sin interrupciones.

Revisó el calendario. según vió ésta noche no era de luna llena.¿Que significaba eso?.

--

Con sigilo Akane subió al tejado. Era ya entrada la noche. Pero ella aun escuchó ruido en la habitación de los Saotome. Una vez se apaciguó todo la chica decidió a encontrarse con

Ranma.

-Ranma...

Estaba sentado con la manos echadas hacia atras,servían de apoyo y el joven miraba perfectamente al cielo.Llevaba una camisa china roja, de manga larga. Las habia recogido

El chico no volteo la cabeza.Reconocia perfectamente esa presencia. Ese olor.

Lo reconocería donde sea.

-No sabía si habias entendido.

- Me quebré un poco la cabeza en ello.

"no Saotome, no salgas con un comentario estúpido, esta vez no"

- Lo siento, no quería decir nada enfrente de todos.

- Lo sé.

Akane se sento a su lado mirando el cielo. Pasaron unos minutos y no dijeron nada.

- Bueno Akane... yo... yo... quería preguntarte algunas cosas.

-Adelante.

- Es acerca de... bueno ... tu sabes... la no boda. Aceptaste solo para que me dieran el agua de Naniichuan. Pero no me lo dijiste hasta despues...si no que...

"glup, Esto es dificil Saotome"

- Bueno Akane...tu... tu no tenias que hacer eso.

La chica lo miraba. Ranma en cambio no podía verla a los ojos.

- Yo no habria aceptado casarme contigo solo por eso.

Akane empezó a sentirte muy triste. Asi que era eso. El chico solo quería decir que no se casaría con ella. Ella iba a levantarse de su lugar pero la mano de Ranma la detuvo.

- No tienes que comprometer tu felicidad solo por mi. No me gustaría verte con alguien asi... tu mereces ser feliz Akane. Eres demasiado buena conmigo. ¿Lo sabias?

Ahora el chico si la veía a los ojos y sonreía.

- Soy un pobre tonto que no puede ofrecerte nada. Tu familia es la única que tiene algo que dar. El dojo. No quiero que sacrifiques tu felicidad por alguien... que no vale la pena.

De verdad que se notaba que el chico estaba esforzandose. Ningún marimacho, tonta, loca, pervertida. El chico era muy dulce cuando se lo proponía.

-Me gusta venir a este lugar a pensar. Cuando estas molesta me quedo horas sobre tu tejado pensado en un manera de pedirte disculpas. Siempre es culpa mía. A veces no.

Pero no puedo evitar pedirlas. No se porque. He perdido la cuenta de todos los días que he pasado aqui. Colgado con los pies tocando a tu ventana para saber que estas bien.

Cuano era niño, la vida con mi padre era muy difícil. Hubo muchas ocasiones donde tuve que valerme solo. Forjar el caracter por mi cuenta. No soy muy bueno diciendo las cosas

por eso mismo. Nunca aprendí como hacerlo. Asi que no quiero que digas nada, ni que te vayas hasta que termine de hablar. Por favor.

Cuando fui niño muchas veces me sentí solo. Muchas cosas que mi padre me dijo eran extrañas. Todo estaba dedicado completamente al entrenamiento. El tratar con niñas

estaba estrictamente prohibido porque me hacian débil. Con Ukyo fue distinto. Crei siempre que era un chico. Puedes creerlo o no. Pero se hizo mi mejor amigo.

No puedo pensarla como otra cosa. Aun así, en muchas ocasiones me sentí incompleto. Vacío

Cuando vine a Nerima fue un cambio muy drástico. Fui al colegio un tiempo, pero era un colegio de chicos. Ahi conocí a Ryoga. En cambio aquí conocí una chica que peleaba todos los dias

contra tipos que la acosaban por una cita, una chica que odiaba a los hombres y ademas era mi prometida. He pensado y repensado de ese momento. Que hubiera pasado si...

si tu yo... no nos hubieramos conocido asi. Sino ...que fueramos chicos comunes y corrientes. Como hubiera sido todo entre nosotros. Tuvimos un muy mal comienzo. ¿Cómo habria

sido de otra forma?

Pero hay otra parte de mi, que no sabe si quisiera que fuese diferente. Me he divertido mucho Akane.

Ranma le sonrió.

- Gracias por todos los recuerdos. Wow, hemos vivido tantas cosas. Y aun nos quedan muchas por vivir... Debo confesarte, que he tenido tres veces en mi vida en que de verdad me he

sentido solo, pero de una forma terrible. La primera fue por mamá. Me hizo mucha falta cuando fui niño.

Las otras dos fueron en Jusenkyo... cuando arriesgaste tu vida para que no me convitiera en alimento de Safron...despues cuando aun tras la pelea no reaccionabas ...

no me importaba curarme mas, me importaba que tu estuvieras bien Akane... no he podido recordar que dije, te soy sincero...

esta cielo... me ha visto muchas veces estando solo Akane...

Para la sorpresa de Akane el cielo empezo a descubrir una luna grande, una luna azul, que los espiaba.

-Esa misma luna me ha visto, pensar en la forma de pedirte disculpas... pero esta vez ... no voy a pedirlas... no quiero sentirme tan solo otra vez... no quiero que te separes de mi...

por favor...

Akane estaba en shock!

Ranma era un un un... un tipo lindo cuando se lo proponia. Y ahora viendola con esos enormes ojos que reflejaban una luna azul.

- Yo...Ranma ,esto...-Akane estaba perdida en los ojos del chico - porque... ¿porque el papel que me diste decía blue moon?...

- Una vez mi padre fue a buscar comida, llevabamos dias de entrenamiento en una ciudad. Me cansé de esperarlo y fui a la ciudad y estuve perdido durante mucho tiempo.

Yo no lo conocía muchas cosas. La música entre ellas. Estaba vestido con mi gi de entrenamiento y en una casa de la ciudad escuché música . Cuando una chica de la casa me vió

con mi ropa sucia y hambriento decidió ayudarme. Me alimentó. Yo estaba contento y fascinado. Le pregunté que era ese ruido, tan bello.

-Es música.

- ¿Qué es música?

-Chico debes de estar bromenado, ¿no sabes lo que és?

Me explicó que la musica era una manera de expresar emociones, yo solo conocia que la artes marciales lo eran todo.

- ¿Y de que hablan? No les entiendo.

-Hablan de cosas que hacen feliz a la gente, esta canción es de amor.

- ¿Que es amor?

- Aunque te lo explicará no creo que lo entiendas chico. El amor es algo muy fuerte...

Akane escuchó la explicación del chico.

-Ranma.. ¿que tiene que ver esto?

- Papá habia intentado timar a unos tipos del pueblo por comida, y estaba siendo buscado por la policia. Se habia escondido en intentaba encontrarme. Pero... la canción que tocaban

era una que a la fecha no se me ha olvidado.Ese era el título de la canción.

Bueno Akane, solo queria decir que ya entendí de lo que habla. No quiero estar solo de nuevo.Esa luna me ha visto solo muchas veces. Y no quiero.

Bueno yo... yo...solo queria decirte ...Akane... en verdad yo... te quiero.

Ranma no la miró a los ojos.

Akane puso sus brazos alrededor del torso de Ranma.

- Ahora no vas a poder negarlo baka.

- Ya no tengo porque...

-Yo también te quiero. Ranma.

Los dos estaban fuertemente abrasados en el Tejado.

Una enorme luna adornaba el cielo de Nerima.

-Ahora nadie puede interrumpirnos.

El chico acerco la cara a su prometida, dejo sus labios en un beso tierno, cargado de inesperiencia.  
Pero que reunida todo lo que el chico queria decirle.

_Bien Bien xDD por fin actualize. Lo siento, es la escuela y mi otro fic. Siento si el capitulo no tuvo mucha accion ni nada, queria verlos felices sin interrupciones aun no es el final ni nada xD.Blue moon es una canción de Frank sinatra, pueden buscarla la letra es muy bella,que me inspiró para que ranma dijera estas cosas jojo._

Bueno ojala aun queden lectores interesados en el fic. Saludos!!


End file.
